<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au revoir – Until we see each other again by SailorMarelda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118334">Au revoir – Until we see each other again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda'>SailorMarelda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Children of Characters, Death, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for some goodbyes.</p><p>WARNING<br/>Please do not read if the subject of dying and death upsets you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Au revoir – Until we see each other again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING<br/>AGAIN, IF THE SUBJECT OF DYING AND DEATH UPSETS, PLEASE DO NOT READ!  Look after yourself.</p><p>Get the tissues ready.</p><p>Again, it goes without saying, I don't own any rights to the characters/worlds within this story. They obviously belong to their respective creators/writers/companies.  And the children are made-up original characters.</p><p>Again, thanks to ozmav for starting this crossover fandom/ship that some of us can't seem to escape (not that we want to) from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Wayne Manor, Gotham City</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The house was eerily quiet considering the amount of people it contained.  And for the manor to be quiet with Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian in residence – sure they were now (supposedly) responsible adults with their own families – that was somewhat miraculous.  But it wasn’t a calm quiet.  It was a heavy silence hanging over the manor.</p><p>The unnatural quietness was broken by the sounds of childish squealing from the rear garden.  Damian turned from his position at the window seat and watched his brothers escort his three young children out to the warm, sun drenched garden.  He smiled to see his children so happy.  Three joys of his life.  His youngest trying to catch up with her older brother and sister, who were racing ahead, but refusing to let go of the firm grasp she had of her <em>Unka Jay-Jay</em>’s finger. </p><p>Knowing his children were in the safest hands, Damian turned back, his smile dropping at the scene before him.  His beloved propped up on a mound of pillows.  Her face pale; hollowed eyes following the three departing figures.  Her mother and father holding on to each other, inconsolable; his father, jaw clenched so tight Damian was sure some teeth would break under the pressure.  <em>The Blood Bats: we feel deeply but don’t show it</em>, Damian reflected.</p><p>As the door open, Damian could see his best friend Jon stationed at the door, acting as doorman.  They made eye contact as Jon began to close the door after the grieving parents had exited.  Visits had been going on for days, <em>last goodbyes</em>, tiring his earthly angel.  His throat constricted; his angel was transitioning, leaving him behind in this cold world.  Yet even as it was obvious that her time was fast approaching, Marinette would not slow down.  She wanted to see the people who gave her life meaning: her family; friends she made along her life’s journey; the superheroes (and vigilantes) she fought beside.  Seriously, they should have installed a revolving door at the front of the manor, the number of visitors that came night and day.  But Marinette wouldn’t have it any other way.  She wanted to let the people in her life how much she loved them and how much they meant to her.</p><p>Damian sat hunched over, elbows resting on each knee, his hands loosely clasped together hanging down.  They looked at each other, husband and wife.  So much had been discussed, plans outlined around this eventually.  Marinette trying her best to prepare him for what lies ahead.  Yet it still felt like there wasn’t enough time.  There’ll never be enough time.  It wasn’t fair.  They only had 10 years together.  Damian’s mind in a constant whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Why her?  Why take her?  Why not his tainted soul?  She didn’t deserve to die!  He would gladly take her place in a heartbeat; save her from this suffering. </p><p>Marinette smiled gently, gazing at her husband, reading him like an open book.  She could never figure out why Damian was christened the Ice Prince as a teen.  He was the most emotive person she had met in her life; and this after having Chat Noir as a partner and having Luka as a friend.  With her gentle smile lighting up the pale face, Marinette raised her hand to beckon him over.  Rubbing his face tiredly, Damian walked over and knelt by her bed. Bringing the outstretched hand to his lips, Damian kissed the rings he placed on her finger seven years ago.  Turning the cool hand over, he bestowed a kiss to her palm and brought the hand to cup his face. They both stared at each other for a time, silently.</p><p>“Jon, let them in,” Marinette whispered.  The door soundlessly opened to admit a few people, closing again when all were admitted.  “Hey, everyone.  It’s nice to see you,” she greeted them weakly as some gathered at the foot of the bed, two others stood by the door.  “I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done and how you got me and Paris through the bad times.”</p><p>“Marinette, don’t be silly.  If it wasn’t for you…” Nino choked off.  Marinette smile sorrowfully at his grief.</p><p>“Hey, now.  This isn’t the end…just <em>a plus tard</em>.  Always follow what Gandalf says,” she advised with some mirth in her voice.  “I just wanted to say, I love you all.  But don’t worry, I’ve put pen to paper and wrote things down in great detail for each of you, and the others who have already been in.  Some letters are longer than others, writing gets tiring after a while, but don’t fight.  I love you all equally.”</p><p>Looking at the group before her: Alya and Nino, arms tight around one another, tears silently running down Alya’s face; Chloe, Kagami and Kim in a group.  Kim placing one hand on each of the ladies’ shoulders giving them his support, and, in a way, comforting himself.  He tried to smile for her, but it fell. </p><p>“There’s not much time, my Melody,” Luka advised from his position beside the hunched figure against the wall, who was refusing to look at the scene before them.</p><p>Alya and Nino approached her to bid her a kiss of farewell.  As they stepped back, Chloe stepped forward, muttering “Ridiculous.  Utterly ridiculous.” Tears slowly tracking down her face as she embraced Marinette on a wet sob.  Marinette patted the blonde head and whispered, “You not being able to see me or talk to me on the phone daily, does not give you an excuse to slack off, Queen Bee.  I’m still expecting you not to slip back into bad habits, brat.”  Marinette laughed in Chloe haughty face that had pulled back in reaction.  The blonde quirked a smile and pressed her forehead to Marinette’s, both closing their eyes in commune. “Ridiculous.  Utterly Ridiculous.” Pressing a kiss to the warm cheek the former Parisian Brat stood up, wiping the tears away with both hands, stepped up beside Nino, who put an arm around her in comfort, to allow the others their farewells.</p><p>Kim sat down beside her and took her free hand.  “You’re making a mistake,” he jokingly admonishes Marinette.  “Now the rest of us have a chance to win at UMS III.”  Marinette laughed, her eyes sparkling with glee.</p><p>“Try not to break any more bones with your stupid bets with Alix, hmm?”</p><p>“Can’t make any promises on that one, Mari,” he replied.  The mirth suddenly draining out of him as he looked at one of his oldest friends.  Marinette gently squeezed his hand in understanding.  Kim leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  “See you later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne…That’s still too many names.”  Marinette chuckled at the common complaint.</p><p>Kagami stood by the beside after Kim rose and took his place beside Chloe.  Her body ridged she stared at her former opponent in the battle of love, one of her best friends.  “<em>Adieu</em>, Mari-hime,” she pronounced.  Marinette wagged her index finger at her.  “Uh, uh.  That’s not how you say it,” she chastised the Japanese woman.  “Come on.”</p><p>All the tension drained out of the Olympian champion.  Kagami’s eyes began to well-up.  Bending over she embraced Marinette. “Mata ne,” she whispered obediently.  Stepping back, Kagami moved to the group.  They all looked to Luka and his silent partner.  Luka glanced at the figure beside him and left to approach the bed.  Sitting beside her, Luka and his first loved silently spoke without speaking, never breaking eye contact.  Looking down, Luka took her small delicate hand in his, staring at it he said “Your song is as strong as ever, my Melody.  Even now it flows through the world and touches all who know you.  You have woken so many songs that were long silent and now they too ring out.  And I can hear the song in those precious gifts you gave Damian.  Thank you, Ma-Ma-Marinette.  <em>Au revoir</em>.”  He kissed the hand and embraced her.  Stepping away he nodded to Damian and gave Marinette a small smile.  The small group looked at each other then to the solitary silent figure beside the door.  They all filed quietly out, Luka stopping briefly to bestow a comforting kiss on the bent head. Then closed the door behind him, leaving the trio in the bedroom.</p><p>“Adrien, why won’t you look at me?” Marinette asked; the blond man tensing at her question.  “Come here,” she entreated, patting the space beside her.  He reluctantly moved from his post and walked to bed, sitting down with his back to the couple, refusing to look her way.  Marinette and Damian looked at each other, and she gently removed her hand from her love and opened her arms to the silent man.  Damian stood up to sit by his wife’s side, offering his support in the task ahead.  “Come here, Chaton,” she cajoled.  With that, the dam burst.  Adrien fell sideways into her embrace, sobs racking him.  Marinette’s arms wove around him tightly, her right hand cupping his head, her left beginning to stroke soothingly down his back.  Murmuring motherly sounds of comfort as she rocked her first love, understanding the sadness and guilt that consumed him.  Even Damian reached out a comforting hand.  “None of this is your fault, Adrien.  It never was.  If I had to do it all again, I would.  Because if I hadn’t followed the path I have travelled, I never would have met you; never had made so many friends; never became the woman I am.  I would never had met my husband, never had my darlings.  So please…please,” she implored, “stop blaming yourself.”  Eventually, his sobs quietened, and the trio remained cocooned in a blanket of love and comfort, listening to the sounds of joy and happiness coming from outside. </p><p>Adrien reluctantly extracted himself and finally looked at her.  His red-shot eyes looked at her vibrant blues, that not even the illness that held her in its grip, and was slowly taking her away from them all, could dull.  “I love you, Marinette,” he murmured.  “I know,” Marinette said without a hint of irony.  Adrien looked away chuckling wetly.  “Trust you to quote Star Wars at a time like this,” he said as he ran his cuffs over his face, trying to dry up the flood.  As he stood up and gathered himself, Adrien nodded at the couple signalling he was ready. </p><p>Damian stood and went to the walk-in closet.  Momentarily he returned with the Ladybug Miraculous Box.  Marinette repositioned herself as Damian returned to sit by her side and place the box on her lap.  All three stared at the box.  Taking a deep breath, Marinette said, “Jon, please send in Alfred.” </p><p>The ever-present, ever-loyal butler of the Wayne family entered silently, a sadden look on the usual unflappable face.  He came to Adrien’s side and nodded to the three.  Marinette opened a compartment in the box and took out a jade bracelet.  Wayzz the Kwami of Protection materialised before her.  He nodded solemnly to his Guardian.  His grief apparent.  Having to say goodbye to another of his charges, and one still so young at that. </p><p>Marinette regarded the small god with understanding at his despondence, and sadness clenched her heart.  Her heart squeezed at all the sadness and pain her passing was causing her loved ones.  She herself raged at the injustice of forfeiting her future for the sake of the world.  But she knew the pain and suffering she managed to avert was worth it.  The lives, the lives of her loved ones, she managed to safeguard, the joy and the bliss she managed to have in the short time Fate allowed her... she would do it all again.  Yet being a mere mortal, she still wished she had more time.</p><p>“Wayzz, shelter.”</p><p>The little turtle disappeared and the room was instantly ingulfed in a green net of magic, ensuring the conversation they were about to have remained between those gathered under the shell of protection.</p><p>A portal appeared at the foot of the bed and outstepped Bunnix, the wielder of Time.  Her sombre expression denoting the knowledge she bore, though never imparted.</p><p>“I always wondered why you would show up randomly when it wasn’t akuma related.  I take it this is your linear time and you know <em>it</em> is approaching.”</p><p>Bunnix nodded, tears beginning to fill her crystal blue eyes.  “The Burrow alerted me when you told me of the fatigue you were experiencing.”  She looked down at her entwined fingers and said, “But you know, I can keep a secret.  That’s why you picked me.”  Bunnix looked up, guilt swamping her face.</p><p>“And that’s why you’re the person who must take up this mantle,” Marinette said softly, no hint of accusation in her voice or on her face.  Tapping the top of the box, she called, “Tikki, Plagg, come forth.”  The Kwami of Creation and Kwami of Destruction appeared above the box.</p><p>“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki wept, flying to snuggle against Marinette’s cheek.  Marinette reached up to cup her friend to her.  It was overuse of Ladybug Miraculous and use of the Miraculous Wish that shortened her chosen’s lifespan.  Guilt consumed the small goddess.  Again, she was losing one of her own too soon.</p><p>“Ssshhh, Tikki.  We’ve talked about this.  I’m counting on you to keep everyone in line or else they’ll fall under Plagg’s bad influence,” Marinette coaxed her friend.  Said kwami remained mid-air in front of her, not looking at her; uncharacteristically quiet. “Come here, Plagg,” Marinette beckoned.  The black kwami slowly approached her and nuzzled her opposite cheek, purring.  Marinette reached up with her to scratch Plagg behind the ears.  The destructive cat purred louder in contentment.  “Go over to Adrien, you two.  Time is ebbing and a Guardian’s work is never done.” </p><p>As the oldest kwamis were hugged to the blond’s chest, Marinette surveyed those with her.  The time had come.  Holding on to Damian’s hand for strength and support, Marinette swallowed, gazed up to Bunnix and declared, “I, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne, former Ladybug, pass on the role, responsibilities and powers of the Guardian of the Eastern Miraculous Box to Bunnix upon my death.”  Releasing Damian’s hand Marinette reached for the box as Bunnix came to her side, blocking Adrien, Tikki, Plagg and Alfred from view.  Bestowing the box into white gloves, Marinette looked Bunnix in the eyes.  “Take great care.  Stay safe.  <em>Bon courage</em>.  <em>Bonne chance</em><em>.</em>”</p><p>Bunnix nodded earnestly and swallowed.  Bending forward she kissed her friend’s soft hair.  As she straightened up, Bunnix croaked, “Goodbye, Marinette.”</p><p>“This isn’t ‘goodbye’, Bunnix. Just <em>au revoir</em>,” Marinette corrected.  Bunnix smiled softly and gently nodded.  Stepping back, she looked to the kwamis.  The pair embraced Adrien, sharing their strength with him before returning for one final embrace with their departing Guardian.  As they extracted themselves from her, Marinette said, “Don’t forget, I’m counting on you two to keep an eye on things.”  She gave them both a kiss, loosened the bracelet and handed it to them.  The wall of protection dropping immediately.  She watched as her two friends returned to their positions above the box.  They turned to look at her one final time and Marinette gave them a wave of farewell as they returned the world within the box.</p><p>Bunnix sighed and hugged the Ladybug Miraculous Box to her.  Opening a portal behind her, Bunnix looked at her friend. “Until we meet again, Marinette.”  With that, Bunnix took a step back into the Burrow never dropping her gaze from her friend as the portal closed between them.</p><p>Marinette let out a tired sigh.  All this was quickly taxing the little strength she had left.  She was aware of Alfred stepping up and taking her nearest hand in his.  “<em>Ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance, Marinette</em>.  You have brought such warmth and joy to this house.  I thank you.  Until we met again.”  He kissed her hand and retuned it to her lap.  Stepping back, he walked to the door and waited.</p><p>Marinette could see Adrien struggling, he looked as if he was choking.  He knelt by her side, still unable to look her fully in the face.  Reaching over she stroked his fringe from his forehead as a mother would a child to comfort them.  “I know there will be tears and sadness for you all.  And I’m sorry for being the cause of it.  But this is only temporary.  Yes, the pain will fade and sometimes it, and sadness, will flare up.  Nevertheless, the warmth of memories and knowledge that you are loved will help you through those hard times.  Plus, I need you to ride-herd on old-stick-in-the-mud here when the children are older.  I don’t want them graduating university before their teen years.  Uncle Adrien is gonna have to step up and sneak in the ice-cream and sweets on my behalf.”  At her orders, Adrien laughed on a sob and looked at his first love. Sitting up on the mattress he embrace her.</p><p>“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered.</p><p>“I love you, Adrien.  Don’t forget to live life and take care of Luka,” she murmured back.</p><p>They squeezed each other one last time and Adrien got up and moved to the door.  Alfred patted the young man on the shoulder and moved to open the door.  Turning he bowed to the couple still lying on the bed.  However, rather than waiting for Adrien to precede him, Alfred went ahead leaving Adrien to close the door behind them.  Grasping the external handle, Adrien looked to his best friend and her husband and bade her “<em>Au revoir, Marinette</em>.” She smiled and waved at him as he left the room, the door closing with a soft click. </p><p>Marinette heaved a heavy sigh.  Damian repositioned himself to tuck her close to his side as if to keep her safe from all dangers.  Alas he couldn’t protect her from the magic induced illness that was slowly ebbing her life, draining away his sunshine.  Together they quietly basked in each other’s warmth and love, not needing to talk.  So much having already been discussed and expressed this last trying year.</p><p>Another squeal of delight sounded from outside, breaking their reverie.  Marinette looked to the sun filled window seat.</p><p>“Damian?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Omri</em>?”</p><p>“Let’s sit at the window.  It sounds like fun out there.”</p><p>“As you wish, <em>Albi</em>.” Getting up Damian reached for a quilt Marinette created after they first married.  Wrapping her up snuggly he carried her over and situated her in his lap as they lounged in the cushioned window seat, watching over their children.  He tucked her close to him, her head nestled under his chin, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.  He rubbed his cheek lightly against her raven head.  Marinette worked a hand out to lay it above his heart, while taking in the scene below them.</p><p>Dick was coaching their eldest daughter on her backflip technique.  Tim was reading to their son, both dark heads bent intently over the book between them.  Their baby girl was running round in circles, making her parents laugh as she dodges between her pursuing <em>Unka Jay-Jay</em>’s legs, giggling at her own evasiveness.</p><p>“This is what heaven must be like.”</p><p>“How so, Beloved?”</p><p>“Surrounded by your loved ones.  Everyone is safe and happy.  Such contentment...”</p><p>They laid in silence for a while.</p><p>“Remember what I told you, my love.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Habibti</em>.”</p><p>“And never forget; I love you.”</p><p>“<em>Ana bahebak</em>.”</p><p>Silence fell upon the room as the two loves continued to watch their future down below in the garden.</p><p>Damian watched as Jason tossed his youngest child into the air, much to her delight, hugging her close when he caught her on the way down.  His daughter looked to the willow tree at the back of the garden and suddenly she started waving and blowing kisses. “<em>Maman</em>!!! Kisses!!!”  Jason looked to the willow tree, too.  Realisation had his head wiping round to look at the couple in the window seat. Damian looked to the bent raven head; a shaking hand reached up to check for a pulse.  All was at peace. Holding her tightly he began stroking her hair, tears beginning to well.  Looking out, Damian stilled at the sight before him</p><p>Marinette standing under the willow tree, vibrant as a star, her long raven hair flowing down over a gown of purest white. Her eyes sparkling brightly.  She was laughing at her daughter’s antics in Jason’s arms.  Jason staring blindly at the empty spot before him, the spot the little girl was calling out to. </p><p>Damian watched as a tall, native American man came up to her side, seemingly to have stepped out of thin air.  He was dressed in scruffy jeans, boots, a white t-shirt peeked out from under a red flannel shirt.  His long, midnight braid was tied at the end with a pink scrunchy, off which a lamb charm hung. The man began pulling faces at the jubilant child. </p><p>After a moment of fun, the man placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.  At the gesture Marinette’s demeanour changed; her smile dimming.  Reaching up she patted the comforting hand in understanding.  Gazing at their children, a small smile warmed her face.  Looking up to the window, husband and wife gazed at one another.  Marinette mouthed something to Damian before blowing him a kiss.  With one final wave to her husband and children, Marinette and the man turned and vanished.</p><p>Damian broke on a sob, clutching Marinette to him, rocking. He dimly heard the door opening and was vaguely aware of multiple arms embracing him and his love in comfort.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Never forget; I love you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly don't know why this came to me.  One scene popped into my head on Saturday and most of it was written on that day but had to stop because T~T   Am still in two minds whether to delete this.</p><p>Again, thank you to the wonderful people of the internet, without which I couldn't write stuff (unless I leave the house and go to a library (when they aren't closed due to what's occurring))</p><p>dictionary.com<br/>Au revoir: Until we see each other again/goodbye for the present<br/>Though I prefer the first sentiment.  Does the title and theme make sense now?</p><p>"12 Ways to Express Your Love in Arabic this Valentine's Day" arabamerica.com<br/>Omri: My life/My Darling<br/>Habibti: My Love<br/>Albi: My Heart<br/>Ana bahebak: I love you.  (I maybe using the wrong spelling/form.  Sorry!)</p><p>"20 Authentic Ways to Say Goodbye in French" frenchtogether.com for further clarification<br/>a plus tard: see you later<br/>adieu: Goodbye - used when you know you'll never see the person again<br/>Bon courage.  Bonne chance: Good Luck but 'bon courage' is more about a person's abilities/actions on the outcome rather than leaving it to luck.<br/>Ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance: it was a pleasure to meet you.</p><p>And Mercy Thompson fans (and those of you who have read (Miraculous) Butterfly Effect) will recognise who the man that comes for Marinette.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>